This invention refers to a voltage regulator for magnetogenerators of the type having a variable winding configuration, normally used in charging batteries for powering electrical loads, for which a sufficient quantity of energy is required both at low and high number of revolutions of the magnetogenerator, to maintain the voltage of the battery at a constant rated value, regardless of the power required by the electrical load to which the battery is connected.